Peter and the land without a name
by Anastacia Nessa
Summary: Since his parents were killed, peter and his younger brother were takn away by their nanny Emily.The evil Archibald has taken over the lead of their country and it is up to Peter to confront his evil uncle in a final battle. On his journey to his Uncle, p


**PETER AND THE LAND WITHOUT A NAME**

**Chapter 1: The meeting**

It was lose to midnight when a small carriage was driving along the small road upto the city of Dublin.

A man, covered in a black cloak, was sitting on front of the carriage. Two horses were pulling it forward. Two black horses. Tall and strong. Their eyes were dark brown and it was like fire was in their eyes. They were aboput to pass an old man walking on the left side of the raod. The Carriage stopped.

Hey ya, ol' man! A voice yelled from inside the carriage. How far is it to the ol' Tavern Inn?

The old man pointed with his finger towards a small Village a bit further away.

You'll see that small Village there? You must follow this road till you reach the first houses of the Village and then you must take the first street on your left hand and drive till the end of the street. The ol' brown house, is the Tavern. The man replied.

Thank ya! The voice from inside the carriage said. Then within a second, the horses started to rush and the carriage left.

A few minutes later, they stopped at the Ol' Tavern Inn. A lady was waiting under a tree and as soon as she saw the carriage arrive, she walked from under the tree, upto the people who were stepping outside the Carriage. She was wearin a cape over her head.

The man who was sitting in front, climbed off his place and guided his two horses to the stables next to the Tavern.

Emily! A man said to the lady. It is good to see you after all those years! The man hugged the lady and Emily said: Quinn, it is good to see you back again. I see you have made it. Come in ya all and let me give ya a nice cup of tea. Another woman and three man acompanied Emily when she entered her home. It was a small house. It was made of stone and the plants in her front yard were blooming. I see you still love flowers, don't ya Emily? Quinn said. Emily smiled and said: At my age, it is never time to stop taking care for plants and trees.

Emily made them tea and a few minutes later, they were all sitting and talking.

We must come to the point.The Coachman said. We have come from far and we had to travel for days and even weeks to reach this place safely. Emily had placed a candle on her table. Her face was old and friendly. Her eyes were soft and gentle.

The other lady was Gwenlyn. She was a bit younger than Emily, but she had the same expression on her face. It is time, Emily. It is time to do what we came for.

Emily nodded her head. Yes, it i time. I know, but I don't know if the boys are ready for it.

You haven't told them about it yet? Andrew said. He was the Coachman. No, Emily said. Not yet. I have waited till you would come. I rcived your letter three weeks ago and I did what you asked me to do. I have kept it silence. Quinn asked how the boys are doing.

Olin is fine, Emily said. But it is Peter whom I am more concerned about. He isn't one of the friendliest persons in the world. Sometimes he makes me think like it all doesn't matter to him.

Gwenlyn laid her hand on Emily's arm. It is not your fault, dear ona. Peter has been through a lot. Olin was too young to realize what happened, but Peter had known it. He is no dummy.

Emily sighed and her mind went back.

It happened 12 years ago. They all lived in another country. Far away from where they lived now. Peter and his brother Olin lived happily together with their parents in their large house which was almost like a Castle. Emily was their nanny. She always looked after the boys.

Quinn was their gardener and Gwenlyn was his wife. Andrew was already the Coachman by then and he looked after the horses. Flint, the quiet one, couldn't speak. He was the younger bother of Andrew and he was always their compagnion.

The mother of the children, was Jacelyne. She was one of the race of the Witches. She had hidden powers, and she always made sure she used them in a very positive way. The father, Richard, was a very quiet man. Nobody knew what was going on in his mind. His brother Archibald, was never happy with Jacelyne. She was a Witch and the race of the Witches, were their common enemies.

It was during the long night, a fire as burning in the house of Peter and Olin's parents. The children could escape, but their parents were killed. Nobody could say it for sure, but they always believed Archibald was behind this. And when Emily suspected Archibald would harm the children, she and the other four made a plan. Emily took Peter and Olin with her and fled away to Ireland. For years she thought she would be safe there. Till she got the letter of Quinn three weeks ago.

_Dear Emily,_

_It has been years since you left us durin that night. Things have been quiet over here for years._

_We made a promise to warn you, when things would change. Now it is the time to warn you. Archibald has discovered where the children are. You remember the day he had sworn he would kill them too? Well, we always thought he would not come far. But he has takn over the lead in our small country. He has sent messengers all over the world to discover where the children are hidden. He does not know they are in this small Village, but he knows they are in Ireland. We are coming over to you and help you to bring the children over to another place where they are safe. We are leaving within three days, so we can reach your place within a few weeks._

_Your friend,_

_Quinn_

And now they were sitting on a table to discuss what they should do next.

Quinn said: We have discovered Archibald has been using magical powers. The evil Witch

Xvin has given him some powers which make it impossible for normal human beings to kill him. Except for one or maybe two. For years we tried to find out why Archibald wanted to kill the children so desperately. We have discovered these powers given to him by Xvin are not eternal. Archibal can only be killed by the son of a Witch. That means either peter or Olin could do it.

Emily said: I doubt if the boys want to be send on such an adventure. It means a lot of danger and Archibald is getting stronger and stronger from what I've heard so far.

Gwenlyn said: He is gaining power and he is using it in a very bad way.

Andrew said: The boys must both be taken to the land of the Knights. There they will be trained to become a knight. And during the years they must stay there, they can grow.

Olin is not strong, Emily said. I doubt if Olin will ever make it on such a trip.

We were more thinking about Peter, Gwenlyn said.He is strong and he is able to learn how to fight. Emily said: We must talk with peter himself to see what he thinks of it. I don't know what is going on in his mind. He is as I said before, not the most willin and carring person in the world.

They all decided to have a good night sleep and the next day, they would talk with Peter.

End of Chapter 1.


End file.
